beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Mouse and Bunny Club House
The '''House of Mouse and Bunny Club House '''is filled with Disney and Non-Disney characters. It is located on Earth. All heroes are welcome here. Hero guests *Optimus Primal and the Maximals *Lion-O *He-Man *She-Ra *Duke (G.I. Joe) *Quicksilver (Silverhawks) *Mako (Tigersharks) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Christopher Robin *Winnie the Pooh (Character) *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Eeyore *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Kanga and Roo *The Beast (Disney) *Quasimodo *Captain Phoebus *Aladdin (Disney) *Simba (The Lion King) *Nala *Timon and Pumbaa *Zazu *Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Prince Phillip *Hercules (Disney) *Prince Eric *Woody the Cowboy *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie the Cowgirl *Bull's-Eye the Horse *Rex (Toy Story) *Slinky Dog *Hamm the Piggy Bank *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head *Little Green Men (LGM's) *Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Prince Derek *Jean-Bob the Frog *Speed the Turtle *Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Mulan (Character) *Li Shang *Stanley the Troll *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Sawyer *Pudge the Penguin *Wooly the Mammoth *Tillie Hippo *Cranston Goat *Frances Albacore *TW Turtle *Peter Pan (Character) *Jack Skellington *Mowgli *Baloo the Bear *Bagheera the Panther *Buzzie, Flaps Dizzy, and Ziggy *Milo James Thatch *Pinocchio (Disney) *Jiminy Cricket *Robin Hood (Disney) *Little John *Bernard and Miss Bicanca *Osmosis Jones (Character) *Superman (DC) *Batman (DC) *Wonder Woman (DC) *Flash (DC) *Aquaman (DC) *Cyborg (DC) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow *Red Tornado (DC) *Captain Marvel (DC) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Character) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Dumbo (Disney) *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow and his brothers *Bambi (Character) *Alvin, Simon, and Theodore *Brittany, Jeanette, and Elenore *Alex the Lion *Marty the Zebra *Melman the Giraffe *Gloria the Hippopotamus *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private *King Juilian *Maurice (Madagascar) *Mort *Zuba and Florrie *Vitaly the Tiger *Gia the Jaguar *Stefano the Sea Lion *Nick Fury *Agent Maria Hill *Agent Phil Coulson *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Thor, God of Thunder *The Incredible Hulk *Hawkeye *Black Widow (Marvel) *Falcon (Sam Wilson) *Quicksilver (Marvel) *Scarlet Witch *Vision (Marvel) *War Machine (Marvel) *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Wasp (Marvel) *Hank Pym *Bucky Barnes *Black Panther (T'Challa) *Spider-Man *Dr. Strange *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Wonder Man (Simon Willaims) *Star Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Mister Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *The Thing (Marvel) *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Professor X *Cyclops (Marvel) *Jean Grey (Phoenix) *Beast (Marvel) *Archangel *Ice Man (Marvel) *Havok *Polaris *Wolverine (Marvel) *Nightcrawler *Banshee (Marvel) *Thunderbird/Warpath *Sunfire (Marvel) *Colossus *Storm (Marvel) *Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) *Gambit *Rogue (Marvel) *Jubilee *Sunspot (Marvel) *Emma Frost *Forge (Marvel) *Bishop (Marvel) *Cable (Marvel) *Deadpool *Ryu Hoshi *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Rocket Knight Sparkster *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck (Character) *The Biker Mice From Mars *SuperTed *Conan the Barbarian *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *The BFG (Big Friendly Giant) *Jonny Quest *Archer (Small Soldiers) *Garfield the Cat *Odie the Dog *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo *Master Splinter *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Ranger Smith *Cindy Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Snagglepuss *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Snooper and Blabber *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Top Cat and his Gang *Peter Potamus and So-so *Squiddy Diddly *Atom Ant *Yakky Doodle *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har *Touche Turtle and Dum Dum *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop A Long *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *The Hillbilly Bears *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Horus, God of the Wind *Namor the Sub-Mariner *Silver Surfer *Howard the Duck *Blade (Marvel) *Lucas Nickle *Captain Planet *Ulysses (Ulysses 31) *Widget the World Watcher *Ladybug and Cat Noir *Odin, God of Asgard *Heimdall, Guardian of Asgard and God of Sentinelism *Zeus, King of Greek Gods and Father of Hercules *Hera, Queen of Greek Gods and Mother of Hercules *Poseidon, God of the Sea *Ra, God of the Egyptian Gods *Osiris, God of Kings *Anubis, God of the Dead *Percy Jackson *Sobek, God of the Nile *Ahura Mazda, God of Light *Apollo, God of Poets *Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt *Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun *Tsukuyomi, God of the Moon *Susanoo, God of Storms *Sun Wukong, the Godly Monkey King *Hephaestus, God of Blacksmiths *The Dagda, God of Magic *Bastet, Goddess of Cats *Athena, Goddess of Wisdom *Thoth, God of Wisdom *Nephthys, Goddess of Protection *Hathor, Goddess of Love *Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty *The Hindu God Trinity of Brahman, Vishnu, and Shiva *Cernunnos, God of the Forest *Artio, Goddess of Bears *Anhur, God of Warriors *Ptah, God of Creation *Pele, Goddess of Volcanoes Villain guests * Category:Club House Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters